


Messing with the wrong Scarlet Witch and Flash

by Phillipe363



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Barry Allen/Iris West Bashing, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Having arrived on this earth 1 from another timeline Wanda confronts Iris West who has with Eobard Thawne kidnapped her version of Barry leading to a confrontation.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Messing with the wrong Scarlet Witch and Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



**Hello readers**

**So, after reading Stand with Ward and Queen's response to a guest in his author notes on Torn between Two Timelines story for saying if Wanda fought Iris well Iris West would be dead.**

**Needless I got a plot bunny so after getting permission from my friend I wrote this up.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Closed factory on earth 1

Walking through one of the hallways stops near a door Wanda raising her hand as it glows before sending a blast of energy turning the door into dust. Entering the room Wanda looks over to see Barry Allen trapped behind a force field with hearing movement turns to face Iris West of this earth coming from out of the darkness with a big energy gun of some kind.

Merely scowling Wanda waits until Iris is going to make her move because Cisco, from her earths, Stephen Strange and the others finally managed to track their Barry down. Only upon getting Devoe stopped Iris with this earth's Eobard captured her husband and a message from this earth's Iris wanting to face Wanda alone. 

"You're the reason this Flash has been corrupted and no longer worships me. He is a disease that I will kill so my Barry never becomes something I no longer recognize" Iris yells in rage.

Not even bothering with a comment Wanda merely raises her hand as her eyes glow in red rage gives a light wave as Iris and her weapon turn into atoms, disappearing forever. Looking over at the cell the Scarlet Witch extends her arm blasting out energy into the two power boxes on either side destroying the force field. Barry being able to move at super-speed again makes a quick dash over to where his wife is.

Smiling Barry leans down kissing Wanda on her lips who happily returns it as they passionately kiss for a few minutes until breaking apart.

"Hey, I've missed you," Barry says happily.

"I've missed you too. Finding you was not an easy task" Wanda says.

"Yeah, I haven't had the best of luck getting home either" Barry replies with a grimace "Still thanks for coming to recuse me."

"I always have and always will," Wanda says, "Love you."

"Love you too" Barry replies.

They share another kiss just because when hearing clapping from the doorway as Flash and Scarlet Witch turn to see Eobard in his full Reverse Flash suit walk in.

"Ah you've killed Iris West and Barry's not hiding out in depression because of it, or even cares. You are not this earth's Barry who Iris led around by a dog choker" Eobard says.

"Well I've gotten used to parallel earths by now and she was a narcissistic, sociopathic insane woman so I won't lose any sleep over this Iris being dead" Barry replies pulling on his cowl.

"Frankly this Barry and Iris's relationship has gotten so toxic all you need is Iris wearing white face paint make up with green hair and Flash from this timeline in a Harlequin jester suit. Or if Rey and Kylo got together from those not so great Star Wars films" Wanda adds cynically.

"I'm thankful I met you before that could happen," Barry says with a slight shutter.

"Enough of this talking Flash, you might not be my Flash, but I will kill you just the same" Eobard growls.

"No, you won't" Barry replies simply.

Yellow lighting crackles around Barry's eyes as they become pure yellow while red lighting crackles around Eobard's eyes. The speedsters rush at each other only for Flash to duck a swing, grab Eobard's arm with breaking the bone by twisting it at super speed. Punching the Reverse Flash in his upper body repeatedly breaking his ribs, Barry gives another blow into Eobard's face breaking his nose with some other facial bones and cracking his jaw before kicking in the Reverse Flash's leg.

Exiting out of super speed the Flash grabbing the Reverse Flash slams him onto the ground as the man looks up unable to run, in agony and glaring full of hate with disbelief.

"Go on Barry let me go because we both know you won't kill me," Eobard says taunting.

"That's where your wrong, I'm not the coward who my parents would be disgusted by for refusing to even stop you at all when the Nazi's invaded since he's more interested in acting morally superior despite the blood on his hands already or the pipeline prison. I am the Flash" Barry replies firmly.

Crouching down Barry moves faster than Eobard can blink with vibrating his hand right through the Reverse Flash's heart killing him. Getting to his feet Barry letting out a sigh walks over to Wanda.

Wordlessly the Flash picks up the Scarlet Witch in his arms bridal style as they speed out of the building.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Oh, the reference Wanda makes to Iris needing green hair and Barry needing a jester suit is a nod for the very toxic/unhealthy Joker/Harley Quinn domestic abusive relationship.**

**And well the Kylo/Rey relationship is on the level of bad as the Joker and Harley Quinn relationship is.**

**Because Barry/Iris on the Flash show is bad as both of those.**

**For Barry addressing Barry in canon letting Eobard go in the Crisis on Earth X Invasion that quite frankly ticks me off for how stupid Barry then the writers writing him are.**

**The writers have willingly chosen to forget Atom Smasher, Sand Demon and even Zoom to a degree for letting him get taken by the Time Wraiths for a fate worse than death.**

**Only these same writers' trash on Oliver Queen for killing bad guys and act like he's some evil serial killer for killing to protect his life or other innocent people.**

**With even in their Arrow series finale bringing back the Oliver killed every person on The List, yeah go watch Arrow season 1 where that is so far from the truth it's disgusting how badly the writers keep acting otherwise.**

**Back to Barry the writers could have easily had Barry put Eobard in the pipeline which can hold speedsters or under ARGUS. Instead of just letting him go.**

**The reason Kate Kane does not deserve to be called a hero is due to constantly letting Alice who is an insane terrorist applies to Barry in this case to for letting Eobard go.**

**Until next time**


End file.
